


Продолжай улыбаться

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Подлодка Ло терпит бедствие. Помощь приходит откуда не ждали.Таймлайн: действие происходит во время тайм-скипа, до того, как Ло стал шичибукайБета: skunsa





	Продолжай улыбаться

С запада надвигался шторм, и над темным грязно-зеленым морем небо отливало бронзой. Влажный ветер струился плотными потоками, швырял холодные брызги. Волны тяжело бились о борта желтой подводной лодки. Стучали по обшивке первые крупные капли дождя.

Ло стоял на мокрой палубе и смотрел в подзорную трубу на горизонт, где из серой хмари, которая становилась все гуще и чернее, проступали белые паруса. На полном ходу шли боевые корабли дозорных – впереди два быстрых клипера, за ними галеоны и последним полз огромный флагманский фрегат. Фок-мачта главного корабля была сломана, торчал лишь деревянный обрубок.

Ло ухмыльнулся – в прошлом сражении его желтая субмарина торпедами потопила три галеона. Но у флагманского фрегата борта и днище были обшиты тонкими листами кайросеки, и снаряды такую броню не брали. Ло лично своротил им мачту – один точный широкий взмах катаны, и мощная волна энергии прокатилась от палубы субмарины до бушприта корабля дозорных и дальше, сминая мачту. Это было красиво, есть чем гордиться. Ло со щелчком сложил трубу, но продолжал смотреть, как волны становятся все выше, кидают корабли из стороны в сторону.

– Погружаться надо бы, капитан, – несмело подал голос старпом Бепо. На его шерсти блестели капли воды, в черных глазах стоял испуг. – Буря идет.

Он замялся и добавил:

– Запас воздуха пополнили, есть чем дышать. Но у нас на исходе пресная вода. И еда.

– Хочу увидеть, накроет их штормом или нет, – невозмутимо сказал Ло.

– Хорошо бы накрыло, – с надеждой проговорил Бепо. – А то из кормового отсека доложили, мол, кончаются баллоны сжатого воздуха.

Это значило, что стрелять субмарина больше не сможет – именно сжатый газ на большой скорости выталкивал снаряды из аппаратов, как пули из пистолета. Последние баллоны тратить было нельзя – никто не мог предсказать, когда у субмарины появится возможность всплыть, и запас воздуха нужно было сохранить. В прошлый раз подлодка нырнула ко дну и затаилась на неделю, но так и не сумела отделаться от морского дозора: ее заметили клиперы-разведчики, стоило лишь показаться над поверхностью.

– Капитан, – умоляюще прошептал Бепо. – Пора.

Они спустились вниз по металлической лестнице к отсеку управления.

– Задраить люки, – скомандовал Ло. – Опускаемся на пятьдесят метров.

За перегородками глухо зашумела вода – это наполнялась цистерна экстренного погружения. Мутные волны облизывали плексиглас иллюминаторов и походили на густые клубы зеленоватого тумана с вкраплениями светлых пузырей. Подлодку сильно тряхнуло, в отсеке мигнул свет, и загорелось красноватое аварийное освещение, раздался пронзительный писк приборов.

– Вертикальный руль неисправен! – громко сказал Пенгвин и обернулся. Он был бледен, только на щеках алели неровные пятна. Из-под козырька кепки лихорадочно блестели глаза. – И гребной вал... Черт знает, что с ним!

Желтой субмарине давно надо было зайти в тихую гавань на ремонт, но флот морского дозора уже с месяц гонял ее по морю без передышки. После того как Ло назвали одним из Сверхновых, опасным пиратом нового поколения, покоя ему не давали. С плавучих почтовых станций повсюду разлетелись альбатросы с газетами и листовками – выросла награда за его голову.

– Не паникуйте. – Ло отпер тяжелый люк в переборке и пролез в коридор к машинному отделению. Пол под ногами качался и кренился, мелко дрожали стены, красные лампы на потолке то сияли ярче, то тускнели. Субмарина не погружалась, она падала ко дну, и сильные волны подхватывали ее и кружили, как ветер сухую осеннюю листву.

Ло вцепился в люк следующей переборки, провернул затвор, и в коридор просочилась вода.

– Герметичность нарушена! – из глубины полутемного отсека прозвучал высокий голос Иккаку, девушки-механика. – Были трещины в обшивке. Мы погрузились, вода сдавила – и вот! Мы утонем, капитан!

– Паникеры, – устало сказал Ло и протиснулся мимо нее в сторону двигателя, который громко шумел – внутри него что-то ворочалось и стучало, будто оттуда рвались морские черти.

– Всё сам, всё сам... Ненавижу, – проворчал Ло. – Дай-ка мне схему подлодки. И подробный чертеж винта и этого... как его?

– Гребного вала, – быстро подсказала она и судорожно вырвала из кармана комбинезона мятые чертежи. – Вот!

– Рум, – тихо произнес Ло и сделал медленный пасс правой рукой. От ладони разрослась, распустилась, как цветок, полупрозрачная сияющая сфера. Она окутала Ло светом, серебром окатила весь отсек и вышла за его пределы. Теперь все пространство внутри шара энергии подчинялось Ло, и первым делом он вытеснил воду из субмарины обратно в море и заставил винт вращаться. Подлодка медленно легла на нужный курс и теперь лишь слегка кренилась. Ло внимательно посмотрел на чертежи, которые трясущимися руками сжимала Иккаку. Он плохо разбирался в технике и чувствовал себя так, словно слишком стар для всего этого дерьма. Стычки с дозорными изматывали, дьявольский фрукт пожирал много сил, вытягивая их из тела.

С трудом, но Ло выправил погнутые детали, они плавились и двигались, откликались на движения его пальцев. Маленький фрагмент внутренней обшивки отщепился, принял форму гайки и закрутился на болте с сорванной резьбой. Металл со скрежетом деформировался и принял нужную форму.

– Криво выходит, – честно сказала Иккаку. В неровном свете её миловидное лицо казалось плоским, а глаза – пустыми и пластиковыми, как пуговицы. – Мне придется всё переделывать.

– Я тут механик или ты? – огрызнулся Ло и опустил руки, они безвольно повисли вдоль туловища, тяжелые, будто вырубленные из камня. Серебряная сфера сжалась до размеров точки, коротко вспыхнула и пропала.

Он дотащился до своей каюты, где от сильной качки на полу валялось всё, что не было приколочено. Рухнул на кровать со скомканным одеялом и закрыл глаза. Он слушал, как из сундука в углу доносится пульсирующий звук – под крышкой бились не в такт десятки живых сердец. Каждый орган сжимался и разжимался в своей прозрачной силовой оболочке, вздрагивали крупные сосуды с тонким идеальным срезом.

Ло успокаивал глухой ритмичный перестук и тьма под сомкнутыми веками. Он собирался притащить в штаб морского дозора сотню пиратских сердец и потребовать, чтобы его сделали шичибукай. Тогда дозор отстал бы от него. Это было частью плана мести, который вызревал, как ядовитый фрукт, с каждым днем становясь черней, наливаясь отравой.

Точно по плану Ло вынимал из себя орган за органом и прятал на необитаемых островах там, где никто не найдет. Он был пустой оболочкой, оставалось только сердце, а легкие, печень и почки он уже извлек. Теперь его трудно было ранить, он был почти неуязвим.

– Отниму у Дофламинго всё: королевство, богатство, власть, команду и корабли. А что не отниму – уничтожу, – сам себе уверенно шепнул Ло. – Ничего у Дофламинго не останется.

Только иногда Ло давал слабину – всё из-за эмоций, они мешали, надоедливые, как мотыльки, которые бьются в стекла фонарей. Он свесил руку с койки, пальцами коснулся ящика с медицинскими инструментами. Там, среди скальпелей, зажимов и пинцетов, он хранил сокровище. В маленькой шкатулке из ракушек прятал старую зернистую фотокарточку. На снимке падал снег, виднелись скалы далекого зимнего острова и мачты кораблей. Возле груды золота застыла вся семья Донкихот: в центре широко улыбался Дофламинго, стоял, раскинув руки, и рукава шубы походили на гигантские крылья. Слева от него алела шапка Коры-сана и подкрашенные помадой клоунские губы, само же лицо было смазано. К ногам Дофламинго жались Детка-5 и Буйвол, за спиной потрясали золотыми слитками лидеры семьи. Только Ло не было на снимке, лишь край пятнистой шапки торчал в нижнем правом углу.

Ло давно хотел сжечь эту мятую, с заломами по краям фотокарточку, но не мог. Только на ней оставались живой Кора-сан и Дофламинго, который его еще не убил. Но всё было уже очень плохо. Настолько плохо, что иногда даже хорошо.

 

Ло забылся коротким сном и очнулся буквально через мгновение черноты.

– Капитан? – тихо окликнул Бепо. Ло уткнулся лицом в подушку, но слышал, как ступают по полу каюты тяжелые медвежьи лапы. – Каким курсом нам следовать? Наш логпос не может указать направление. Стрелка кружится.

– А что с погодой?

– Шторм надолго – судя по барометру, давление падает. Циклон идет.

Ло задумался. Если шторм продлится несколько дней, то рано или поздно субмарине придется всплыть, чтобы набрать воздуха для дыхания. Здесь, на глубине, волнение воды было слабым, но на поверхности субмарину накрыло бы всей мощью бури – корпус с еле-еле залатанными пробоинами вряд ли выдержит такое.

– Пресной воды – на сутки, – печально сказал Бепо. – Из еды – немного сухарей, несколько банок консервов.

– Не ной, – отрезал Ло и медленно сел. – Возьми из моего чемодана с инструментами шприц и ампулу красного раствора. Дай мне.

Бепо со слезами на глазах смотрел, как он закатывает рукав и колет себе в сгиб локтя три кубика тонизирующей смеси.

– Что ты собираешься делать, капитан?

– Разложу морскую воду на составляющие – часть опресню, выкину соль. Из части вытяну кислород для дыхания.

На морде Бепо застыло недоверчивое выражение. Контакт с морской водой ослаблял всех фруктовиков – и Ло тоже.

– Все получится, – самоуверенно заявил Ло, он надеялся на красный раствор, который наполнял его силой, жаром и кипящим злым весельем.

 

Через три дня шторм утих, и желтая субмарина вынырнула на поверхность. Ло вышел на верхнюю палубу, окунулся в густой сырой туман. В зеленоватом с белесыми перьями мареве не было видно ни моря, ни неба. Ло с трудом различал даже буквы татуировки, которые отмечали фаланги его пальцев, – таяла в дымке черная надпись DEATH.

Стрелка в синем шаре логпоса нервно дергалась и крутилась. На мутном небе не было ни солнца, ни луны, ни звезд. Невозможно было разглядеть очертания островов или скал. Не на что было ориентироваться, непонятно, куда плыть.

– Заблудились, – вздохнул Бепо и накинул на плечи Ло плащ – шел дождь, редкий, но холодный, с крупицами льда. – Нам бы хоть какой-нибудь корабль встретить...

Он не успел договорить, а из тумана уже показалась приглушенно-розовая в тусклом свете носовая фигура. Над морем плыл деревянный фламинго с искусно вырезанными перьями, а за ним тянулся огромный корабль. Выступил из зеленоватой хмари парус фок-мачты с улыбающейся перечеркнутой рожицей. Это с тихим плеском скользила во мгле бригантина Донкихота Дофламинго.

– Дайте залп сигнальной ракетой, – мрачно сказал Ло и до крови прикусил губу. – Пусть окажут нам помощь.

– А вдруг они нас ограбят? – засомневался Бепо.

– Ограбят? Консервы с сардинами заберут? – зло спросил Ло, следя за бригантиной, которая была всё ближе, наползая из тумана.

– Или отдадут морскому дозору. Всё же Дофламинго – шичибукай и работает на правительство.

– Я тоже без пяти минут шичибукай, – отмахнулся Ло. Он не хотел говорить о том, что семья Донкихот до сих пор считает его одним из своих. Из семьи так просто не уходят. И дозорным семью не сдают.

Сигнального залпа еще не было, а бригантина уже замерла, в тумане раздался скрип, и на воду спустилась шлюпка. Семья Донкихот приглашала в гости.

 

– Жалко выглядишь, Ло, – низкий голос Дофламинго вибрировал, заполняя собой капитанскую каюту, дрожью проходил по коже. – Дозор изрядно тебя потрепал.

Дофламинго расслабленно сидел в алом с золотом кресле у дубового стола. Одну длинную ногу он закинул на другую и покачивал носком бархатной туфли. Под тонкой тканью брюк проступало узкое колено, короткая штанина обнажала щиколотку с четкими линиями костей лодыжки. У Дофламинго был прекрасный скелет. Ло словно насквозь видел его худое, но мускулистое трехметровое тело: хоть что-то в этом ублюдке было совершенным, в данном случае – его костная структура.

Ло подошел вплотную, сел на край стола, откупорил бутылку вина и жадно отпил прямо из горла – красное сухое с легкой горчинкой, привкусом вишни и дубовой коры, как любит Дофламинго.

Ло облизнул губы и сказал:

– Ты должен дать нам воду и припасы. Дней на семь будет достаточно.

– Должен? Даже так? – с интересом спросил Дофламинго. Он засмеялся своим неестественным фыркающим смехом, левой рукой поставил на стол бокал, а затем взял у Ло бутылку и одним осторожным движением налил вина – той же рукой.

Лицо Дофламинго было загорелым – бронзовым с золотым отливом, – солнце любило его. Но сейчас он был чуть бледнее обычного, у подвижных губ залегли морщинки. Ло следил за ним, различая смутные очертания ресниц за красноватыми стеклами очков, скользил взглядом по телу, по широким плечам под розовыми перьями шубы и открытым ключицам.

– Дай мне правую руку, – приказал Ло, словно имел полное право распоряжаться на чужом корабле.

– А, ты заметил. В детстве ты был таким вдумчивым и внимательным мальчиком, – негромко проговорил Дофламинго и потянулся к нему широкой ладонью с длинными пальцами. – Таким мальчиком и остался, я надеюсь.

Ло скинул невесомую шубу с его плеча, с силой сжал руку Дофламинго, хищно вцепился пальцами, ощупывая от упругого выступа бицепса до локтя и ниже, к крепкому запястью. Широко ухмыльнулся и заявил:

– Тебя, видно, тоже потрепало. Был перелом лучевой кости со смещением. Сросся неправильно. Теперь деформация лучезапястного сустава. Кисть ослабела, а локоть ноет, так? У вас что – нет судового врача?

– Врача нет, – с безмятежной улыбкой подтвердил Дофламинго. – Убило пушечным ядром. А в нашей семье, ты знаешь, кроме тебя мало годных медиков. Ты лучший, Ло.

Ло почти до боли скрутило от внезапного прилива гордости, с которым он безуспешно пытался справиться. Сердце забилось часто-часто.

– Да, я лучший. И я тебе нужен. Так что требую еды и воды для моей команды.

– Мы помогли бы тебе в любом случае, ведь мы – семья, да, Ло? – с нажимом спросил Дофламинго и здоровой рукой ухватил его за плечо, стиснул. – Ты ведь не предашь меня?

Ло на мгновенье плотно зажмурился. Он часто видел во тьме под веками того, кто предал Дофламинго, Росинанта – Кору-сана – таким, каким запомнил на всю чертову жизнь. Видел перекошенное натужной улыбкой лицо, широко растянутый рот с выбитым передним зубом и кровью на губах, сощуренные мутные глаза.

«Я люблю тебя, Ло», – шептал призрак. Потом всегда являлся Дофламинго. Его лицо было застывшим, уголки губ опущены вниз, меж бровей – глубокие морщины. Он со щелчком взводил курок и поднимал руку с пистолетом.

Ло собирался отомстить. И пусть месть стала для него главным и единственным занятием, нездоровым, болезненным увлечением. Ему было плевать, что Кора-сан хотел для него свободной и, должно быть, счастливой жизни, а не этого бесконечного круговорота ненависти. Наверное, Кора-сан заплакал бы, если бы узнал, что Ло вырос тем еще сукиным сыном, опасно похожим на ублюдка Дофламинго, – жестоким, наглым и самодовольным.

– Я вправлю тебе кости, – резко сказал Ло и еще сильнее вцепился в Дофламинго, расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, стянул правый рукав, обнажая бронзовую кожу. – Но сначала я их сломаю. Рум!..

Это было приятно – слышать хруст крошащихся костей, ощущать, как под теплой кожей и крепкими мышцами сдвигаются фрагменты. Дофламинго не сопротивлялся, только чуть нахмурил брови, но его плечо было напряжено и едва заметно вздрагивало, выдавая, что он чувствует боль. Серебряная сфера окутывала их обоих, катана Ло взлетела вверх и освободилась от ножен. Кожа и плоть Дофламинго вскрылись под ее лезвием, как под скальпелем, и костные осколки медленно собрались мозаикой, встали на нужные места. Рана затянулась, остался лишь нежно-розовый шрам, но вскоре и он растаял.

– А если бы я захотел вырезать твое сердце? – хрипло спросил Ло. Его бросило в жар, он положил ладонь на грудь Дофламинго и чувствовал пульс.

– А ты хочешь? – в тон ему заговорил Дофламинго и заинтересованно склонил голову набок.

– Я бы хотел его потрогать, – честно сказал Ло и представил, как горячо стучится в его пальцы большое сильное сердце.

– Может, ты хочешь всего меня потрогать? Тебе ведь нравится мое тело, – Дофламинго смеялся. – Давай же, Ло. Не стесняйся. Дружеские семейные объятия.

– Ты ублю... – Ло не договорил: две длинные сильные руки обхватили его и обняли неожиданно мягко и деликатно, будто боялись сломать. Он не удержал равновесие и уткнулся в твердое плечо Дофламинго, вдохнул запах морской соли, терпкого вина, древесной смолы и ветра – такого, какой бывает перед дождем, прохладного и свежего. Когда Дофламинго заговорил, Ло ощутил его теплое дыхание:

– Помню, какими вы были маленькими – ты, Детка-5 и Буйвол. Такие смешные и такие жестокие дети... Помню, как вы обожали меня. Детка уткнется мне в колени и ревет, Буйвол тянет за рукав. А ты стоишь в стороне – глаза злые и завистливые. Может, я мало тебя обнимал?

– Ты меня не обнимал. – Ло дернулся, но руки Дофламинго держали, как цепи из кайросеки. – И не говорил, что...

«Не говорил, что любишь меня», – гулко раздалось в мыслях. И снова перед глазами Ло возник перекошенный рот с черной дырой на месте зуба и окровавленными губами. «Я люблю тебя, Ло», – глухое эхо по всем закоулкам сознания, от него не спрячешься. Только сейчас оно звучало тише обычного, а явственнее всего Ло слышал стук сердца Дофламинго, всем телом ощущая его мерное биение.

– Оставайся на пару дней. Будешь гостем на моем корабле, – добродушно предложил Дофламинго и отстранился. – Мои плотники и механики помогут с починкой твоей подлодки. Любому профану видно, что лодочку чинил балбес, который ничего не смыслит в технике.

Ло мрачно глянул на него.

– Это я виноват, – со смехом сказал Дофламинго. – Пробелы в твоем обучении на моей совести.

– Нет у тебя совести, – процедил Ло и снова приложился к бутылке.

 

Во внутренних купальнях фрегата было просторно, светло и пахло апельсиновым маслом. Ло лежал, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на борт бассейна. От горячей воды поднимался пар, блики играли на розовом мраморе, золотые статуи фламинго извергали из клювов тугие струи. От белой пены отрывались перламутровые мыльные пузыри и с нагретым воздухом медленно плыли вверх. Ло плыл вместе с ними, голова кружилась от выпитого, клонило в сон. Вода обволакивала и ласкала. Ло разморило, и он сдался: тело расслабилось и потеряло свой вес, мысли окутались светлым паром. Ло плавно соскальзывал в сон, только и успел подумать:

«Нечего спать в купальне. Так и утонуть недолго. А впрочем, черт с ним. Идите вы все к морскому дьяволу...»

Сквозь дрему он почувствовал слабый аромат вина и прикосновения чужих рук – широких шершавых ладоней с длинными пальцами. Шею защекотали мягкие перья. Его, безвольного, плавно подняли из воды. Ло снова услышал мощное биение сердца Дофламинго, оно стучало размеренно, убаюкивая. Он не стал открывать глаза.

 

Он проснулся в чистой постели под шелковым одеялом. Было непривычно светло и свежо. Ло уже и забыл, как это. На подлодке было тесновато, энергию часто экономили, и горели лишь алые тусклые лампы, а при погружении всегда становилось душно – не хватало кислорода.

Он повернул голову и в ореоле света увидел Дофламинго, который сидел подле кровати и читал. Широкий разворот газеты заслонял его лицо, на подлокотнике кресла лежали очки с цветными стеклами.

«Шичибукай Гекко Мория пропал! – шла крупная надпись со смазанными по краям буквами и следами от соленых брызг. – Правительство ищет замену!»

– Хорошо спалось? – спросил Дофламинго. Он сначала надел очки, а уже потом опустил газету. На сгибе мелькнула знакомая листовка с ухмыляющейся физиономией Ло.

– Ты убрал Морию? – Голос спросонья прозвучал сипло. – Тебе приказали оттуда? – Ло ткнул пальцем в потолок.

– Если он и вернется, то только в виде зомби, – Дофламинго расхохотался, словно крайне удачно пошутил, зашуршала пернатая шуба на его плечах. – Теперь ты можешь занять его место. Ты ведь хочешь пост шичибукай?

– Кто же сломал тебе руку? – Ло задал встречный вопрос. – Неужели слабак Мория?

– Будешь завтракать? – невозмутимо осведомился Дофламинго и указал на поднос. В снежно-белых сливках алели ягоды спелой клубники, горьковато тянуло от чашки крепкого кофе с молоком. В миске с голубой каемкой лежал рис, выделялись рыже-красные бока жареных креветок.

Ло сглотнул. У сукиного сына Дофламинго было всё лучшее. И он, оказывается, помнил, что Ло ненавидит хлеб, пирожные, да любую выпечку.

– Помню, мы не знали, чем тебя кормить, – с ухмылкой пожаловался Дофламинго. – Вроде бы сирота, наголодался, но такой привередливый...

– Ты меня этим не купишь, – сказал Ло и откусил от сладкого бока клубники, пачкая пальцы взбитыми сливками.

– И не думал покупать. Мы не на аукционе рабов. – Дофламинго опять было весело. – Ну же, поблагодари меня и поцелуй в щеку. Мы же одна семья.

Он показал, куда его целовать, и склонился, заслоняя собой свет из иллюминаторов.

– Одна семья, – неохотно выговорил Ло. Дофламинго должен был до конца оставаться в неведении. Ло прятал от него свою вызревающую месть. Это было почти больно, кололо под ребрами, разливалось во рту горечью. Ло был уверен, что всё делает верно, но в голове билась и металась, как перепуганная пташка, одна неуловимая мысль и звучал пугающе громкий, почти осязаемый голос Коры-сана: «Ты свободен, Ло!»

Дофламинго сам коротко поцеловал его в щеку и отстранился.

– Улыбнись, Ло, – сказал он и привычным жестом склонил голову к плечу, будто к чему-то прислушивался. – Не делай того, что сотрет эту чудесную дерзкую улыбочку с твоего лица. Живи только для себя. Ну и немножко для меня. Самую капельку.

Ло через силу улыбнулся. Щеку жгло от поцелуя, словно кожу напекло солнцем. А сердце щемило – хоть вынимай из груди и замораживай на зимнем острове, чтобы ничего больше не чувствовать.

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья, участвую в конкурсе РСИЯ, в частности с работами по ДофлаЛо. Вы можете поддержать меня на сайте конкурса. За работы можно голосовать (даже оставлять комментарии), только нужно зарегистрироваться на том сайте. Голосовать - просто ставить галочку в конце поста. Можно лайкать любому количеству работ в любых номинациях.  
> Мои фики:  
> [Thesaurus](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6808)   
> [Смерть, Дьявол и Повешенный](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6807)   
> И еще [один текст, фемслеш](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6884).  
> Арты:  
> По [Американским богам](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6850)  
> По Ван Пису:  
> [Один](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6890)  
> [Второй](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6885)  
> Спасибо большое!


End file.
